In past few years, the rotation speed of disc data reading apparatuses has rapidly increased. However, because of the unstable qualities of re-writable discs and increased rotation speed, the discs are easier to crack during rotation. In addition, accidents caused by ejected cracked discs have also rapidly increased. Hence how to prevent the cracked discs flying out of the disc data reading apparatuses is important when designing the structure of the disc data reading apparatuses.
Generally, the ejected cracked discs pass through a chink between the tray and the housing and damage the panel and cover. Conventionally, the front edge of the housing is bent downward to block the cracked discs. However, the energy generated while the discs crack usually presses the tray down, and then the cracked discs are able to pass from the underside of the front edge of the housing.
To solve this problem, some support points are disposed under the tray. While the energy forces the tray downward, the support points touch the chassis and receive a reaction force for limiting the downward displacement of the tray.
However, besides the tray, the energy also forces the housing upward. Therefore the problem of ejected cracked discs still exists.